


钢琴家

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland
Summary: ljls离过婚设定。被爱情欺骗过的男人，会最终相信爱情吗？





	钢琴家

ljls离过婚设定。被爱情欺骗过的男人，会最终相信爱情吗？

李健第一次踏进王家的大门时，看到一个小孩子正在院子里追蝴蝶。他毫不意外地笑了笑，义无反顾走进这庞大而洁净的房子。

“李老师好。”王凯随王先生规规矩矩地站到门口，向他问好。他长得很高，比李健本人还高一点，面容却是青涩的、快活的，带着一点点未褪去的稚嫩。他咧开嘴笑，露出一口白牙。

“李老师，那我家的凯凯，就麻烦您了。”王先生极不放心地再三叮嘱，却也忍不住送到琴房外才止步。琴房是刚布置出来的，墙上刚刷的白漆，空旷的房间，偏西南角摆着一家三角钢琴，墙角放着几把椅子。

“你不用担心啦，”王凯随意地摆摆手，接着就要关上门，把大人关在他的纯粹的音乐世界之外。“凯凯，可要听李老师的话。”王先生转过身朝门外走了两步，再回过头的时候那门已经悄声无息地关上了。

他叹了口气，摇了摇头，只求大儿子这次要学音乐不是和之前一样的一时冲动。他不是付不起这代价，只是孩子总还是要找一样喜欢的东西安定下来才好。

李健看到全新的贝森朵夫钢琴，一时手痒，忍不住坐下来先弹了一首肖邦。他不怎么在乎他的新学生，当然他的新学生显然也对他很好奇，坐在椅子上用纯洁的目光看着他，像一条小狗乖乖看着自己的主人。

李健偶尔瞥出一丝精力给王凯，立刻就被自己的想象逗笑了，连带着弹错了两三个音。王凯显然也听了出来，皱了皱眉，却没有说话，依然很安静地听他弹完了整首曲子。

“你好，王大少爷。”李健弹完曲子，起身向王凯致礼，浮夸地叫了声“王大少爷”。“我是中央音乐学院的声乐系老师，李健，你可以叫我李老师，也可以叫我健哥。”

王凯一时间被雷得七荤八素，哪有管自己学生叫少爷，又让学生管自己叫哥的。今天他可算见着了，简直是活着的一朵大奇葩。

“您坐。”王凯摆了摆手，示意李健坐下，他自认没有摆大少爷的架子，也希望自己能亲民一点，不要被金钱堆砌出的壁垒所隔开。“我刚刚听您弹肖邦的《c小调革命练习曲》，似乎……”

“我弹错了三个音，”李健毫不掩饰地承认了这一事实。“实际上，在第一眼看到您的容貌时，我就开始赞叹，上帝怎会如此造人！让您这般优雅的天使得以下凡。刚刚在弹琴的时候，我察觉到您专注的容颜，那一刻上天使我分神，我的手指放错了位置……我弹错了音符，但我收获了一位可爱的学生。”李健笑道。王凯不知道他是如何说出这段话而不羞赧的，他已经脸红到快要滴血了——这个人怎么可以当着我的面这样说话！他有些恼羞成怒，并非对他的话感到不满，而是觉得羞愧——他现在只想把他的老师赶跑，然后找个洞钻进去。

“别介意，我开玩笑呢。”李健见王凯脸红到话都说不出来，连忙打起了圆场。“你是什么声部？”

“男中音。”王凯拍拍脸，抖了抖头，老老实实回答。他未褪去的红色还留在脸上，让他看起来更显年轻有活力了，李健这样想着，又笑了起来。

他绝不会承认更紧张的那个人是自己。

一节课结束，王先生要留他在家里吃饭，李健婉言拒绝，并叮嘱他的可爱学生一定要定时练嗓，完成他布置的作业。只过去一节课而已，王凯却觉得自己仿佛已经与李老师变成了多年好友，他忍住没有叫他健哥，摆摆手让他放心，自己一定会做到。

“那我就走啦，凯凯。下周见。”李健跟他们告完别，便转身走了，头也不回。

“下周见。”王凯伸出的手慢慢缩回，看着那个身影坐进车里，直到在远方消失不见。

他可真有意思，他想。他情不自禁开始期待下个周会发生什么故事，并回味起这节课发生的小趣事。

“怎么啦？看你笑得那么开心。”王先生瞥了他眼，随口问道。

“不告诉你。”王凯沾沾自喜，他不愿把两人间发生的与第三人分享，直到后来很久他才意识到，这种并不常见的想法，究竟是什么。

王凯当天晚上就忍不住了。他后悔为什么没有加李老师的微信，为什么不能第一时间向他询问自己遇到的困难。他把那句话写到纸上，又揉成一团丢进垃圾桶。

再过一个周，这个问题就已经过时了。他不需要说过时的话，不想表过时的心情。

他从未如此艰难地盼着一个周快点过去。他想到，并努力在琴房里来回踱步，以缓解内心的紧张心情。他的心脏怦怦直跳，像鼓点，像舞步，敲在他的胸膛上。门口闪过一个人影，他便抬头看去，却都不是那个想见到的人。

“你迟到了一分钟。”王凯不满地开口。李健从门口冲进琴房，西服外套还未脱下。他气喘吁吁道歉，“对不起，市里堵车。”他又保证，“下次不会再犯了，相信我。”

那就暂且信他一回。王凯这样想到，满腔的等待焦虑已不知不觉转化为即将上课的激情。他走到三角钢琴前，看李健喘气的嘴，看他冒着汗珠的鼻尖，看他一双找谱的眼睛，看他额头上浅浅深深的法令纹。看他的耳朵，被温度上升的琴房烘到红热，看他一双手灵活翻过纸张，在钢琴上敲下一个音。

“来。”李健终于做好了准备，抬起头问道。“这个周有什么问题吗？”

“没什么问题。”王凯笑眯眯答道。他一双鹿眼眯起来微笑时，别人很难从中窥得某种情绪。但他的情绪通过空气波动传到了李健身上，他清楚感觉到，王大少是开心的。

短短的一节课罢。王凯如愿以偿加到了李老师的微信，并得到他保证：有什么问题一定会及时回复。王凯这才心满意足放他走人。他觉得有什么无名的情绪在心底萌发了，他却捉不住。

李老师真的会回我消息吗？他想着，望着刚通过好友的那个对话框，终究没点下去。他忍得住一时，却在要上课的那天上午终究没忍住。

“今天可别再迟到了，李老师：)”

他满脑子紧张情绪，他会怎么回我？会让我等着瞧还是用实际行动告诉我他不会迟到？他会说什么？

弟弟在那边看哥哥握着个手机发呆，戳戳哥哥，“哥哥在等哪个漂亮姐姐回信啊？”

“小孩子乱说什么。”王凯起身走到琴房，靠在关上的大门上，缓缓滑下。

他说的不是真的。他想。

这只是普通的情绪罢了，跟那种感情毫无关系。他这样安慰自己，自己却都不信。

“叮。”

“我到了。”

王凯赶忙站起身来，恰好李健推开门走进来。他看着王凯如兔子一般受惊的模样，得意地笑了：“没想到吧？”

“你……你……”王凯真想跟他理论，他才没有想他想到梦里都是他，但是他不能。他渐渐明白了那种隐秘的情绪叫喜欢，而这似乎也没什么可怕的。

“李老师，”王凯舔了下嘴唇，咬着牙一字一句说道：“您可真准时。”

“那是当然的，”李健有点得意，丝毫没听出来话里的威胁，“我可是比上次提前了20分钟出门呢，下午茶都没来得及喝。”

“我才不会请你喝下午茶呢。”王凯撇撇嘴，一屁股坐到椅子上。又忍不住好奇，问他：“你就没好奇我这个周没有请教你的问题？”

李健接过下人递上来的热红茶，抿了一口，不在意地说道：“如果有问题了当然早就问我了，还用我主动问？”

王凯看着他喝茶的样子，突然想上前去堵住那张恼人的嘴。

 

日子便一天天过去。王大少爷的声乐学习进展顺利，课程也由一周一节排成了两天一节，两人时常见面，自然关系变得愈发亲密。王凯觉得有些羞涩，他努力隐藏自己的情绪，却有一天差点被父亲揭穿：“我看你整天抱着个手机，跟哪个小姑娘聊天呐？赶紧去练嗓子！”王凯叫他吼得脸都拉不住了，差点想回他一句：“那是跟李老师！”他又觉得整个人已经红烧到不行，躲到琴房摔了门去角落里蹲着了。

第二天李老师来上课的时候，王凯已经调整好了心态。他看李健在那里翻着谱子，搬着椅子凑过来坐在他钢琴旁边，神秘兮兮问他：“李老师有没有喜欢过的人呀？”

李健一惊，抬起头便正对上王凯干净的一双眼睛。他一时无话可说，逃避一般低下头去，却被王凯一把捧住脸：“老师不许躲避。”他笑笑，“我可是很喜欢老师的呢。”

李健都不知道这一堂课是怎么上完的。他慌乱地跟王先生告别，却被王凯缠着上了他家司机开的通往市中心的车。“李老师答应带我去他家看看的，”王凯这样跟父亲说。事实上，李健也不记得自己迷迷糊糊是否答应了这种过分的话，他没有理由拒绝王凯跟来。

一进屋两人便在门上亲了个爽。王凯比李健高些，自然要他低头亲吻。他抱着李健，像抱着一只驯服的大型犬，两人兜兜转转摔在柔软的布艺沙发上，堪堪能放下王凯的身体。王凯看着李健逃避的目光，他无法忍受爱人逃避真相。

“喜不喜欢我，你还不明白吗。”

王凯站起来，脱下身上的T恤和牛仔裤。客厅的纱帘半遮半掩地拉着，挡住了一室春光。

“老师也喜欢我的，不是吗。”王凯拉着李健的手放在自己的内裤上。他两条腿瘦长笔直，衬得内裤下大大的一坨东西有点吓人。李健摇摇头。他无法说自己不喜欢王凯，可他不能接受跟自己的学生发生性关系。

“不可以吗，老师。”王凯亮晶晶的眼神一下子黯淡了下来。他脱下内裤，趴在沙发上，引着李健向自己最隐秘的那处地方进发。“来吧，老师，”他像传说中的塞壬蛊惑人心，用他最擅长，最动听的声音。

李健终究没能忍住诱惑，向他进发。他低下身子，凑近了那处仔细看。那里很干净，没什么异味。他伸出手指，去捅开那处紧密的地方。

那里很好客，很快将他的一根手指吞没。王凯撅着屁股趴在沙发上，浑身赤裸，两只手在后面扒着屁股好方便李健进出，觉得自己竟能出格到干出这种事情，自己都不敢相信。但李健放进来的手指很快又收了回去，他脱下身上的风衣外套盖到王凯身上，王凯不明白自己做错了什么：“你怎么能这样？！”

他觉得不可思议。这男人怎么能做出这种事情！李健轻声说道：“你只是一个小孩子而已。你不知道我的过去，也不知道我的现在。你怎么能放心把自己托付给我？”

王凯上前一步，抓住李健的衣领将他拉近，愤怒地冲他喊道，外套都被他剧烈的动作带到了地上：“你不跟我试试，你怎么知道我不行？”他直视李健痛苦的逃避的眼神，向他承诺：“我不在乎你的过去，也不在乎你的现在。你想要的，我都能给你，你害怕的，我陪你一起挡。”

他吻了上去。两人许久后才唇分，四瓣黏腻的唇之间拉出了一道若有若无的银丝。

“上我。”王凯看着他的眼睛，眼睛依然纯洁无瑕。

李健半被动地脱下了裤子。他扶起那个已经勃起的东西，进入了王凯青涩的、稚嫩的、未成熟的身体。

“我爱你。”王凯在他身下说。他被撞击到浑身都是情欲的潮红，初尝情味的少年第一次为此沉沦，不如说是为爱情沉沦。他觉得幸福。他一手拉住李健的右手，放在自己胸前。他们从背入式又变成了面对面的性交，“我想看着你做爱，”王凯说。李健被少年的大胆所震惊，却也没提出什么异议。他沉默地撞击着王凯的身体，一两滴泪从眼中掉下来，掉在王凯的赤裸身上。

“我爱你。”王凯坐在他身上说。他想不出别的词来表达自己现在的心情，他只能如实说。

李健动了动嘴唇，却最终没说出来什么。他没有射到王凯的身体里，而是拿出来放在一边，用手撸了出来，在干净的卫生纸上擦完白浊。

“你会爱我的。”王凯趴在床上，懒懒说道。他的头埋在松软的枕头里，浑身红潮正在褪去。两人除了做爱和亲吻，并未留下别的痕迹。

李健笑笑，背对着王凯，走出屋门。

我爱你。他在心里默默说道。


End file.
